


The Trial-- Revisited

by sabershadowkat



Series: Revisited [28]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is obsessed with finding Darla, and uses Spike to get information on her whereabouts.<br/>Happens *at the beginning* of The Trial</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trial-- Revisited

**The Trial -- Revisited**  

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
Revisited II 7

 

 

  
  
  
  


Angel was starting to get frustrated. He couldn't find Darla for the unlife of him. Every turn so far had come to a dead-end. It was as if she vanished off the face of the Earth... again. To top it off, Cordelia and Wesley were getting worried about him. And when they worried, they nagged. He loved his friends dearly, but he hated when they nagged.   
  


Which was why he'd switched tactics on searching for Darla. He'd stopped going out nightly to hunt for her. Instead, he had Gunn doing his hunting for him, and he'd left word with various sources that if anyone had information regarding her, they were to contact him. He'd gotten several tips, but nothing had panned out until just recently.   
  


Angel opened the door to room 216 and proceeded inside. He was tempted to immediately ask how it was going, but that would only cause a delay and he wanted his information as soon as possible. With a quiet sigh of impatience, he leaned back against the closed hotel room door, watched, and waited.   
  


Spike was chained to the wrought-iron posts at the end of the bed, a knotted rope serving as a gag. Scratches, bruises and cuts marred his pale skin, caused by the seven-foot demon fucking him. The demon, a Gavelish, was a mottled green, broad-shouldered, horned humanoid, who was hung like a bull and possibly knew of Darla's whereabouts.   
  


At first, Angel wasn't too happy with idea of sharing his boy, especially because it'd only been a few weeks since he had reasserted his dominance over his childe, but that soon changed. The Gavelish wouldn't accept money for the information. He had originally wanted to have sex with Angel, but the dark-haired vampire put a quick kibosh on that. However, the desire to find Darla was overwhelming, so he'd offered the demon Spike's pretty ass. The Gavelish had accepted and was currently ramming his overly large cock in and out of the vampire.   
  


The Gavelish's grunts became ragged and Spike was jerked hard against him. The blond flopped on his chains like a ragdoll as the Gavelish sped up his pace. With a loud, bullish snort he slammed himself flush against Spike's buttocks, his large, hairy balls pulsing as he emptied himself into the blond's bowels.   
  


Angel walked into the bathroom to retrieve a towel. He returned to the main room and tossed it at the demon, who had pulled out of Spike. "Well?"   
  


"She's been seen at several demon clubs," the Gavelish said, panting slightly as he wiped himself down. "Rumor has it she's looking for a vamp to change her, but she's real picky."   
  


"Any clubs in particular?" Angel asked.   
  


The Gavelish moved to the chair and picked up a purple monk's robe. "Never the same one twice. Sometimes she leaves with a vamp, but she still has a pulse the next time she's seen."   
  


Angel nodded. "Thanks."   
  


"Nah, thank you," the Gavelish said. He slapped Spike's ass as he crossed to the door. "If you ever need anymore information, look me up. I'd be happy to exchange it for another tumble with your boy."   
  


"I will,"Angel said. The demon gave him a fangy smile and left the room.   
  


"Darla, what are you doing?" Angel muttered to himself as he unfastened Spike's cuffs. He steadied Spike on his feet before removing the knotted rope gag. Spike met Angel's eyes for a brief second before dropping his chin.   
  


"You have two minutes to get cleaned up," Angel told the blond, retrieving the used towel and handing it to him.   
  


"Yes, Master," Spike said, scurrying to the bathroom.   
  


Angel frowned as he quickly changed the bedsheets, using the stack of sheets in the closet. If what the Gavelish said was correct, Darla was doing something stupid and dangerous. Angel knew she'd wanted him to turn her, but would she really risk the chance that another vampire might just kill her in order to achieve her goal?   
  


It was also possible the Gavelish was lying, or simply wrong. Angel sighed as he sprayed a freshly scented aerosol into the air to help dim the scent of sex, although the open window helped. He couldn't just rely on what the Gavelish had said, he still needed to keep all avenues of information open.   
  


Spike returned, and Angel motioned him over to the bed. He re-chained his childe, this time to the posts at the head of the bed with the younger vampire lying down.   
  


The blond gasped when Angel suddenly bent over him and captured a dark nipple. Angel coaxed the small bud to hardness, flicking the tip of his tongue over it and tugging lightly with his teeth. When it was a taut point, he moved to Spike's other nipple, giving it the same attention.   
  


Nipping gently, Angel moved down his childe's lean body and nuzzled the thatch of dark hair between his legs. Spike's cock twitched and swelled. Angel glanced up to see his boy watching him intently, and the older man smirked knowingly before swooping down to fully engulf Spike's penis in his mouth.   
  


Spike moaned in pleasure and arched his hips. Angel sucked hard, his head bobbing fast over the blond's lap. The column of flesh thickened and pulsed in Angel's mouth as he lashed his tongue against the sensitive head.   
  


"Masterrrrr," Spike groaned, rattling his chains and bucking against Angel's face. "Let me commmme..."   
  


Angel grabbed the base of Spike's cock and squeezed tightly, preventing his boy from orgasming. One final suck, and Angel released Spike's shaft from between his lips, and straightened. "No, you can't come."   
  


Spike blinked several times, a pained and slightly angry look crossing his features. Angel opened the deep night-stand drawer, removed a cockring, and slipped it on Spike. The dark-haired vampire then set a bottle of lubricant and a thick strap-on dildo on the night-stand surface before closing the drawer.   
  


Angel rounded the bed to the other night-stand, picked up the phone's receiver, and dialed three numbers. "Yes?" an airy female voice answered the line.   
  


"Room 216, Tablisha," Angel said into the phone. "It's four doors down on the left."   
  


"I'll be right there."   
  


Angel hung up and turned to Spike. The blond was pouting quite fetchingly, and if Angel didn't need the information Tablisha may have, he'd while-away the time with that pout wrapped around his cock.   
  


"You can come if she says so," Angel told him. "But just remember, Boy, you're still  _mine_."   
  


"Doesn't bloody feel like it," Spike mumbled.   
  


"What was that?" Angel asked sharply.   
  


"I said: yes, Master."   
  


"That's what I thought," Angel said, crossing to the door to answer the knock. "Now, be good and give her multiple orgasms. She has two hours. I'll be in the basement doing laundry...."   
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
